Astral Eyes
by GHRDR
Summary: MinakoHotaru.... This is my response to the "Dream Eyes" challenge from the StarsinLove Yahoo group... Hints of yuri shoujo-ai


Title - Astral Eyes Author - Ghrdr Series - Sailor Moon Pairing - Minako/Hotaru Rating - G Disclaimer - I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters. Naoko Takeuchi, Mixx, DIC and others own the copyrights. I'm just having some fun.  
Author's Note - This is a F/F story. If it is illegal where you are or you are underage then please.. LEAVE Archive - Ask me so I can visit Feedback - Please feed me and 119 Viking Pigs will handle flamers Beta - Ayrki-chan  
  
Astral Eyes   
  
Opening my eyes, all I saw around me was an infinite, black tapestry scattered with jewel-colored stars and pink clouds. From Artemis' descriptions I figured I was on the Astral Plane. I don't remember how I arrived here but I was humbled by the beauty around me. The faintest hint of movement and the slight stirring of my long hair were all I felt as the starscape slowly started to slip by me. When what had felt like a long time had passed, I found myself suspended before and looking at a cylinder standing on its long axis, spinning swiftly and was about two meters tall.  
  
Watching the cylinder, I could sense somehow that the phenomenon was slowing down and I would get answers to my questions. As it slowed, I noticed a two-toned blur near the cylinder's center that I had overlooked before. The object in front of me slowed some more until the details became clearer to me.  
  
Watching closely, I was startled to see that the cylinder was actually something resembling a playing card. One of the faces looked like the ace of hearts but instead of the regular red color it was a warm golden orange.  
When the other face swung into view, I saw an ace of spades that was done in a dark almost royal purple. When the 'card' finally stopped moving, I couldn't see either face, only the edge was facing me.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of eyes blinked open in front of me and I was spellbound by what I saw in them. In color, they put the most valuable of amethyst to shame with their brilliance. Glazing deeply into the purple orbs, I saw hints of sorrow and pain but also unconditional love for me in the forefront. I knew with a breathtaking clarity that I was looking into my soulmate's eyes and it humbled and yet excited me to know that there was someone waiting out in the world for me.  
  
Realizing that while I had been enchanted by the eyes, the rest of my soulmate's body had been forming, I had to physically snap my head to the side to break away from them. Trying to get some distance to take in the whole package I unfortunately started to speed back to where my physical body must be. Knowing that screaming and begging wouldn't work to let me stay, I decided to take in as many details as I could.  
  
Chin length dark hair, pale translucent skin, a staff raising over their shoulder and a dark Senshi fuku. The last detail threw me for a loop not because of my soulmate being female but because she will be a teammate and I wouldn't need to hide my identity from her. Taking all these details,  
I quickly locked them in my heart to help comfort me until I could be with her for real.  
  
London, England (dawn)  
  
Minako Aino, better known as the heroine Sailor V, made her way out from under the ten foot by six foot section of roofing panel that had shielded her during the night. Her final battle against Adonis had levelled the warehouse by the river with only the odd bit of concrete or steel sticking up. The barricade tape the police had strung-up, the deserted look of the usually pre-dawn busy industrial area and some sort of intuition told her that Sailor V allies thought her dead.  
  
Turning so she faced east, Minako tried to decide what to do as the raising sun bathed her in its warm rays. Tilting her head to the side,  
Minako felt a small pull towards the raising sun and tried to analyze it.  
Figuring it was a sign that she was suppose to join the other Senshi in Tokyo, she started walking home to pack.  
  
Halfway home, Minako had to stop and ponder why a certain hue had become her favorite color after scoffing at a amethyst bracelet in a jeweler's window....  
  
Tokyo, Japan (same time)  
  
The room was dark, only lit with a rapidly dwindling purple light.  
The occupants in the room were a girl-child of about nine years of age sleeping on the double-sized bed and a tall, mysterious woman who was taking her hand away from the little girl's forehead. As the women's hand was removed a purple sigil was disappearing while the woman softly cried.  
  
Cupping the young girl's cheek in her hand, the mocha-skinned woman softly whispered, "Tomorrow will bring the start of much pain and sorrow for you, Little One. Thus, I'm letting you see the face of your soulmate so that it will be something to hold you to this plane of existence. This way you will not slip away from me."  
  
Turning, the mysterious woman walked towards a swirling vortex that had appeared in the corner of the room. Stopping before she entered the gateway, she turned her head slightly and stated clearly, "I will always love you, my future daughter." The portal closed leaving young Hotaru Tomoe alone to sink deeper into her dreams of laughing royal blue eyes and long golden hair that begged to be played with. 


End file.
